


The Matchmaker

by adrykomclexakru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, This is pure fluff, and fun, clexa social media au, modern clexa au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrykomclexakru/pseuds/adrykomclexakru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Clarke came out to her parents, Jake has been sending her pictures of strangers, one day he sends her the picture of the most beautiful girl Clarke has ever seen so she does what any other person would do; Posts it on Facebook but the mystery girl is Lincoln's friend and she finds it, crazy ensues. Jake thinks it's fate and plans on getting them together.</p><p>Based on smolgaywanheda's clexa social media au post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Smolgaywanheda's](http://smolgaywanheda.tumblr.com/) [Social media au](http://smolgaywanheda.tumblr.com/post/143966000128/clexa-social-media-au-since-clarke-came-out-jake#notes)

Clarke Griffin loved both her parents, she didn't exactly have a favorite, and it was probably like asking a parent to pick a favorite child. However, she did have a better relationship with her father, her mom was a doctor and she worked odd hours but Jake? Jake was an engineer who worked at 9 to 5 job and who Clarke could always count to just be there.

She didn't resent Abby of course she didn't, Jake had explained that her mother saved lives and how can someone resent a person for saving lives? It did however made her closer to Jake.

Jake Griffin was the kind of man Facebook posts were made about, the one who had learned how to make a perfect ponytail and would let little Clarke paint his nails, the kind of father that would sit with Clarke after dinner with Harry Potter, Clarke was a smart kid but she had trouble with her reading, so they would sit together and read a chapter each until it was time for dinner, always with a gentle patient smile on his face while Clarke read in that slow paused way little kids had. They would watch the movies together and he would just laugh as Clarke all but fawned whenever Hermione Granger did something awesome.

Jake had even acted all offended when Clarke had said she was a Slytherin after Jake had proudly claimed he was a Gryffindor. "It's not only in your blood, Clarke! Is in your last name too!" Still, that Christmas there was a bunch of Slytherin things waiting for her under the tree, pajamas, a scarf, t-shirts, a hoodie and a beanie. "I guess green does look good on you." He sighed dramatically. 

They even got some Ravenclaw things for Abby. "Is this about the magic one or the one with the archer girl?" She had asked confused but let herself be submitted to a Harry Potter marathon while wearing her house colors.

Clarke had known she liked girls too for a long time, she had harbored a couple of crushes on classmates and came out to her friends on her senior year of high school, however she had just decided to pursue art instead of medicine and felt like she had disappointed her mother enough to come out to them.

"She is not disappointed in you, Clarke, she is not sad or angry at you either, she is mad and disappointed at herself for having placed those expectations on you, we love you and support you." Jake had promised as he wrapped her in a comforting hug.

She got a small apartment with Octavia and Raven nearby campus; they had a great college in their city and had decided to stay there for it. For Clarke it meant being close to her parents, free laundry and homemade meals on the weekends as well as leftovers to last her through the week, Raven whose mom was deep into alcoholism and Octavia who had lost her mother it meant free laundry and meals at the Griffin's on the weekends as well.

During her freshman year of college, Clarke had realized the possibilities of her coming home to her parents with a girlfriend were as big as the chances of her bringing a boy so she decided to come out to her parents.

It went a lot better than expected, Abby had been uncomfortable but on a rare daughter/mother heart to heart, she had confessed that it was because how she was raised and it had nothing to do with being disappointed in Clarke and how she loved her above all and she would love her with a girlfriend just as much as she would love her with a boyfriend as long as she was happy and safe.

It opened a Pandora box that Clarke did not expect.

Alright comparing it with a Pandora box might be too much but she blamed her rare over dramatic moments on her father.

The first time it happened were two weeks after she had come out, three months since she had gone on a date and a year after her break up with Finn, high school sweetheart that cheated on her.

The girl a blonde girl, wearing jeans a flannel shirt and a scarf, she was on a magazine stand paying for something. It was followed by a text;

_'How about her for a girlfriend?'_

Clarke sent a string of texts that went from _'omg dad what are you doing? Taking pictures of strangers is way too creepy.'_ To _'No dad, I'm more than capable of getting a girlfriend on my own'._

 _'You are right... It'd be too much blonde for one pair, what's your type?'_ Completely ignoring and disregarding everything Clarke had just said.

Two months later she had already deleted the picture of FIVE stranger girls from her phone. She had texted Abby, hoping the woman would talk some sense into her dad. That night there was a picture of a male intern with tan skin, followed by a 'he is like Jackson Avery... wait do you still like Grey's anatomy?' And then 'his sutures are beautiful and he is very efficient for an intern.' There was a pause, followed by three dots and then Abby saying that she sent male pictures not because she didn't approve of Clarke or was trying to erase her sexuality but because Jake send pictures of girls and as a bisexual she liked both.

She went into their group chat titled 'house Griffin' Clarke had caught on it when his dad changed the title and had gone on a rant about house exclusion seeing as he was actually the only Gryffindor in the family but he had replied with an angel emoji and an 'I don't know what you are talking about, is our last name after all. It's just a happy coincidence, every week Clarke would change the title to something else and Jake would change it back, Abby didn't bother to get into the discussion anymore.

_'You guys have to stop'_

**Parental Unit #2:** _'We're not getting any younger Clarke!!'_ Followed by too many emojis for a middle-aged man. His dad had fun speaking in emojis, it made him feel 'cool'.

**Parental Unit #1::** _'I'm just leveling the play field.'_

**Parental Unit #2:** _'Abby we talked about this!! Clarke needs someone to treat her right, someone who would give her soft kisses and cuddle her and make her coffee and would understand her cramps pain and mood swings and wouldn't be afraid to go buy her tampons.’_

_'Omg'_

**Parental Unit #1::** _'You are a man Jake and you did and still do all those things!'_

**Parental Unit #2:** 'That's not the point Abby!! Besides, there're no guys like me, the mold was broken after me, the world wouldn't be able to handle the awesomeness of TWO Jake Griffins.'

_'Thank god!'_

_'But seriously stop, I'm more than capable of getting girls AND boys on my own, I don't need my PARENTS help!!'_

They didn't stop...

Abby was a busy woman; far more reserved than Jake she mainly sent pictures of interns and residents. For every five pictures Jake sent to her, Abby send one and while his father would be like: 'what about her?' Or 'girlfriend material or nah?' Abby would accompany the pictures with descriptions of the guys medical skills, one of the pictures was of a redheaded guy holding cradling a baby and then Abby had been so excited for the intern apparently had done a 'wonderful' job in the delivery room the whole hospital was praising him and then made a vague comment about if things worked out how he could deliver their own baby that Clarke just turned off her phone, her mom was supposed to be the sane one. Jake was rubbing off on her.

A year and countless of pictures later, Clarke had resigned herself that her parents _just_ wouldn't stop.

Jake Griffin wasn't a man of routine, sure he after Clarke was born he had decided to go into teaching but it was worth it. He could still remember the first time he saw her, after Abby was done crushing his fingers and screaming his ear off, she was tiny and almost bald and as she settled on her mom's chest, she took a hold of Jake's finger as he played with her fist and his eyes had filled with tears he wasn't ashamed to shed, he had made her, he had made her and she was his and his wife's but also her own. He had never been happier and thought he would never be and while he had never been happier, it wasn't the first time he felt it.

It happened again the first time she smiled, the time she babbled 'dada' as he was trying to playfully teach her how to say coffee, the time she had proudly shown him a colorful messy and shapeless drawing that he put on the fridge encouraging to keep it up, when he later found her and she smiled proudly as Jake inspected the crayon on the wall and so many other times. Abby hadn't been able to have anymore kids after her but it didn't matter to them because Clarke was perfect and she was more than enough.

People always thought Jake and Clarke were more alike than the two Griffin women were, they couldn't see pass Abby stern face, the woman had a difficult childhood, her family had always been more focused on achievements and appearances than love, yet Abby had managed to become an amazing woman and he was glad he had been able to gotten to know her to get pass the hard exterior to the loving amazing woman that no matter how tired she was, how late it was when she had gotten home, she would always wake up early to spent time with her child before school, the woman that even as her eyes were practically dropping would listen to every word Clarke say and always make sure Jake kept her up to day on what happened during her day.

Jake knew they butted heads so often because they were so similar and that Clarke was more alike to the woman Abby would have been if she had more love and support than criticism.

So here he was at a new cafe near campus, he had vowed to try them all to find the ultimate best of coffees but who knew there were so many and it seemed like a new one opened every other week.

"No seriously Anya, I would rather be homeless or become a stripper than work for Titus." The girl in front of him on the line said catching his attention. She paused as she heard whatever the other person was saying on the phone and then chuckled. "Fine I'd be a bad stripper, the point is I'd rather be a waitress, work at McDonald's or sell an organ rather than to work for Titus, he is a xenophobic ignoramus and I'd rather sell an organ than my dignity. He'll probably be voting for Trump Anya" The girl huffed and he had to resist the urge to chuckle. "They are _my_ organs Anya, mine to sell besides I would not sell that one, liver grows back, I'd sell some of it, wait until it grows back and then sell some more, I'd be set for life.... Well I don't know if that's how it works, I'm not a doctor. I'll figure something out, don't ask Indra or Gustus until there's no other option." The girl was quiet once again until she left an indignant huff. "How dare you compare him to squids Anya! Squids are majestic creatures and in no way xenophobic!" The girl paused to listen, covering the speaker to place her order before moving down the counter to wait for her coffee and Jake didn't hear anything else as he ordered his.

When Jake was handed his coffee he sat a table in front of the one the girl was sitting, empty and he quickly sat down, the girl pulled out a heavy looking book and started reading, Jake pulled out his phone and just as the girl turned to look out the window snapped the photo, she was lovely.

 _'I found you a girlfriend.'_ He sent to Clarke quickly going back to his home screen as he stood up. He knew how it sounded, how it seemed, he could see why Clarke thought it was creepy but his intentions were good and Jake didn't really care what other people thought so he picked up his coffee and walked towards the girl.

"Excuse me." He greeted with a smile and the girl turned up to look at him, face stoic. "I'm professor Jake Griffin."

"Lexa Woods." The girl replied offering her hand which he shook, firm grip, well that was another point in her favor. "I couldn't help but hear what you were saying over the phone and turns out a friend of mine is looking for a waitress at his restaurant." He thanked his luck that he had a reason to talk to the girl.

She had invited him to seat and at first he had been just talking about Kane's mom restaurant but then they talked about law and politics, the girl was pretty and smart, she even had a smart sense of humor

"I have a very important question." He said and the easy small smile that had been gracing the girl's lips was wiped from her face and she focused on Jake, he had to resist the urge to chuckle at that. "What's your Hogwarts' house?" The girl looked confused and shook her head with amusement.

"Hufflepuff and proud." She replied with a shrug and Jake laughed.

"Are you dating anyone?" He asked and the girl's expression went from open and friendly to anger in less than a second.

"I'm flattered sir." She said and her voice was dripping with venom. "But first of all I'm very, very gay." Jake had to resist the urge to fist pump. "Second you could be my father and..." Jake cut her off before she could continue.

"No, wait, you see that's why I'm asking!" Jake said unlocking his phone. "I'm asking for my daughter! She is bisexual and she is smart and kind and..." Lexa looked even more confused than when he had asked her about her house. "Single."

"Again..." She said, her tone a lot more tamed than before. "I'm flattered but I'm not interested."

"Oh come on, you haven't even _seen_ a picture yet." Jake went to Clarke's Facebook and chose a random picture before shoving his cellphone almost right in Lexa's face.

"She is very pretty sir, beautiful." Lexa said as her eyes swept over the screen.

"Yes, yes, she is awesome and I'm not saying this just because I'm her father. She actually is!" Jake snatched the paper where he had written Mrs. Kane’s number and scrambled Clarke's above them. "Here's her number!" He said ad he slid the paper back towards her.

Lexa took the paper with a confused frown made some excuse about having to go and left... Jake finished his coffee with a smile before he checked Clarke's reply.

 _'That awkward moment when a man pimps her daughter out to me.'_ Was Lexa's Facebook status as soon as she sat down, for her lesson. 

By the end of it she had a bunch of likes and comments the only ones she replied to were Anya's _'So you went from stripping and organ trafficking to prostitution?'_ With a _'he was pimping his daughter TO me, if I don't have the money for rent how am I to afford a prostitute?'_ And Lincoln's _'even the universe knows you need to get laid'_ with the rolling eyes emoji.

Clarke stared at her phone, the girl... The girl was gorgeous and if she could look so good in a picture that was taken clearly unexpected and without her knowledge and without even facing the camera well… Clarke could only imagine what she would look like in person. She didn't blame her dad; hell if she had been at that coffee shop she would have probably approached her.

 _'...Thanks dad'_ there was no way to convey sarcasm through text but she was sure her dad got it.

Her dad didn't reply right away and it had been a year, a year, of her parents, mostly her dad, sending her pictures of strangers so she did what most people did in dire situations... She went to Facebook, after taking a screenshot of the conversation with a small description of how her dad had been doing that for a year and uploaded it with a huff, hoping that exposing his actions to the world would get him to stop.

Octavia laughed as she saw Clarke's post seriously, she adored Jake Griffin, he was the dream dad, the one that made dad jokes and thought himself to be cool and could be utterly embarrassing but also the kind of man that no matter what got your back but as she smiled fondly at Jake's reply she focused on the picture above and frowned.... Wait a minute.

"Lincoln!!!" She shouted and the boy came running out from the kitchen where he had been preparing lunch for the both of them.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Octavia had the grace to give him an apologetic smile before giving him her phone. "Does that girl look familiar?" She asked.

They had been dating for a while now, three months and while Lincoln knew her friends and she knew his, they had yet to mix circles but she got all the confirmation she needed when Lincoln burst out laughing.

"Oh my God." He said when he stopped enough to breath before laughing again. "That's Lexa!" He exclaimed as he laughed again.

'Gus Woods has responded to your comment.' Her phone said and she unlocked the phone and went to Facebook.

 _'What do you mean you have no rent or prostitute money? You should always have prostitute money!'_ And the emoji laughing with tears in its eyes. She didn't get the chance to do much else as the Facebook message bubble showed her Gustus had sent her a message that became three by the time she opened it.

 _'I rejected the job; the boss was awful.... I'm looking for jobs even if I have to waiter.'_ Titus was a lawyer and he was known to offer job to students with recommendations even if it was as glorified errant boys or girls.

 _'No, if you need money I'll give it to you, you should focus on school Alexandria.'_ Lexa sighed; she hated taking things from others even if it was family. She was supposed to be an adult now.

'Lincoln Oaks has tagged you in one of his comments.' She frowned and decided to drop by to speak to Gustus face to face instead and checked what Lincoln had said.

Lexa blinked several times as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing, that was her picture on a stranger’s phone, she read the comments and finally it clicked after seeing Jake's Griffin name.

She had been tagged on the post so the least she could do was say something, right? But what could she even say?

 _'Well... This is weird...'_ Not her finest or most eloquent comment but what else could she do? 

She decided to _sort of_ stalk -She needed to know what kind of people was the owner of a timeline that now featured her picture on it - the girl's Facebook.

'Jake Griffin and Lexa Woods are now friends.' Clarke stared at her phones and then a Facebook status update from him with just 'FATE' on it. Seriously?

_'This is all your fault!'_

_'She probably thinks I'm a creep!'_

**Parental unit #2:** _'Oi, I didn't tell you to share it with the world.' Followed by a 'and stop being dramatic, I gave her your number!'_

_'What? That's even worse!'_

Jake Griffin stared at his phone with delight written all over his features, this was fate, how could it not? He had quickly added Lexa as friends and sent her a quick message, apologizing for snapping a picture without her knowledge and if they had made her feel uncomfortable, he had then told her how he had started doing to reassure Clarke that they accepted her and love her as she was. Bisexual, all in caps and then apologized for it, my phone screen is been acting up lately, he had excused. Never in his life had he felt less of a Gryffindor and more of a Slytherin but damn it felt good. He had obviously wasted his time as an engineer and a professor. His true talent was matchmaking.

Lexa took a while to reply so Jake went back to his conversation with Clarke, she had approved of the picture at least.

_'Clarke! She is the prettiest girl I've ever seen after your mom and you of course... Just think of how adorable my grandchildren would be!'_

**Laundry washer:** _'Dad!!!!!!!!!!'_  
'First of all do you realize how bad that sounds?'  
'Second you are married to a DOCTOR, I'm sure you know a kid with both our genes is impossible!' 

_'Well you are right... your mom IS a doctor, I'm an engineer, we'll bring in those genius friends of yours Raven and Monty and I'm sure we can work something out.'_

**Laundry washer:** _Dad!! You are NOT designing our children!'  
'MY children, damnit'_

_'Fine, one of you has the first batch and the other has the next one.'_

**Laundry washer:** _'Batches????'_

Jake smirked down at his phone, operation Clarke & Lexa... No, operation _Clexa_ was a go.

Jake was not a man of routine but for the following week he went to the same cafe for his caffeine fix, he had been disappointed but not discouraged (they were Facebook friends after all) when Lexa didn't show up but on Friday, he walked in to find Lexa already sitting on the same table with a book opened in front of her, he smirked and ordered his own before walking towards her.

"Hey Lexa... What a coincidence." The girl looked up and regarded him with a wary look. "Mind if I sit?" The girl waved her hand in a go ahead sign and Jake sat. "Do you come here often?"

"I have a free period at this time on Fridays, so I like to come and study in between classes, close enough to campus and the walk through the park is nice."

"Ah, yes, I have two hours in between classes today and teaching is just as hard as being a student, so I need my caffeine fix in between or risk becoming one of those grumpy teachers you kids complain about." Lexa smiled a little more at ease, specially as Jake asked about what she was studying and the girl went on a passionate rant about environmental laws.

The hour passed quickly and Jake already had plan by the time he made it back to campus an hour later.

 _'Has she called yet?_ ' He asked Clarke.

**Laundry Washer:** _'no dad and she never will because she probably thinks we are creeps! Besides I'm a strong independent woman who no need no man OR woman.'_

_'Oh I know honey but I'm not getting any younger and you are my ONLY child is your duty to fill this house with grandkids, if you start soon enough I'll be able to even be a great grandfather!'_ He didn't really care about it, he joked about it because Clarke's reactions amused him but he would be just as happy if Clarke decided she never wanted to get marry or have children or if she wanted to adopt 20 cats or dogs.

 _'The longer she takes to call, the more points she loses.'_ Jake added; _'I read somewhere Gryffindors are most compatible with Ravenclaws, while Hufflepuff and Slytherins make the best couples... She is a Hufflepuff Clarke! "meanttobe.'_

**Laundry Washer:** _'Dad, please... #stop.'_

Next Friday Lexa waved at him and smiled as he walked into the coffee shop and he politely asked if he could sit, they talked about his classes and he commented on her teachers, the ones he knew at least but Jake kept a careful watch on the time and when it was approaching to the time for Lexa to leave he stood up instead and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry I need to grade some papers before my next class and I need to prepare for it, tissues for either tears of laughter or pain at some of the answers. "Listen, my wife is really embarrassed over the whole thing about the picture and Facebook and apparently me been embarrassing." He huffed and rolled his eyes as if offended and the girl chuckled. "She would like to invite you over to dinner tomorrow if you are free, 7 would be fine, this is our address if you decide to show up, we are really sorry." He gave her a shy smile and looked down before taking a deep breath and walked out of the cafe.

 _'Griffin dinner tomorrow, I want you there before 7, I'm making your favorite and if you don't show up, Octavia will take your place as my #1.'_ He sent to Clarke.... Now he just needed to tell Abby.

_'Hey love!! I hope you are having a nice day and saving tons of lives like the super hero you are, family dinner tomorrow @ 7, I'm cooking and bringing a friend. I love you!'_

"Anya, do you think I should go? What if I end up kidnapped and murdered?" Lexa asked with a frown and Anya rolled her eyes as she picked up a slice of pizza.

"You saw her wife's Facebook, she’s real." Any shrugged.

"But! What if she's not, what if it's a fake profile he made to go with his plots of murder!"

"You saw his daughter's Facebook as well and she is friends with Linc's girlfriend." Anya's attention was back on the TV and Lexa sighed.

She had texted Lincoln who reassured her the Griffins were very real and Octavia had nothing but good things to say about them all.

So there she was, standing in front of the door with a bottle of cheap but sweet and tasty enough wine, squirming as she took deep breaths to center herself before raising her hand to knock on the door.

 _'Wear something nice, I'm bringing a friend.'_ In retrospect, Clarke should have suspected, her dad never sent that kind of vague texts but she had been working her ass off all week with an assignment, she had shared a few drinks with her roommates while watching Netflix and she had gotten up at around noon, lazing off until 2 pm and she was in no state of mind to suspect her dad.

It was almost seven and her dad was smiling and dancing and singing badly while cooking, Abby was on chopping duty and Clarke was setting the table. As she arranged the fourth place she walked back into the kitchen.

"So dad who’s your friend?" Jake turned back from the stove, smirked, fucking smirked at her and said:

"Oh the girl I send you the photo of, Lexa." And if her life didn’t already resemble some rom-com plot the bell rang. "Oh she's here!" Jake exclaimed skipping, _fucking skipping_ towards the door. "Hello Lexa!" He said opening the door wide and ushering the girl in with a smile.

"This is my wife Abby... And my daughter Clarke, I showed you her pic remember?" Jake smile only grew as he turned back to the girl. "And I'm Jake... as you already know but you may call me future father in law or dad for short...."

**Author's Note:**

> Also just a heads up that my facebook notifications are in spanish so I just translated the meaning so if that's not what it says for you, I'm sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, there'll be a lot more of Jake craziness next chapter.


End file.
